Rise of the Lost Order
by fantasywriter213
Summary: when order 66 was executed obi-wan and yoda were the last two jedi masters left, what if a failsafe for an enemy so powerful they had nearly wiped out the jedi existed? deep beneath the temple in a secret chamber known only to the grandmaster of the order lies a small band of a long-extinct order. Feared by jedi and sith alike, for in stasis lie the last masters of the Grey Order.


DISCLAIMER, No I don't own starwars, Lucas ( my opinion ) stupidly sold it off to Disney. so all known characters are their property yadda yadda legal crap legal crap, so there a few original characters as well so enjoy read and review!

Prologue

Approx. 700 years ago, LOCATION: Corusant, Jedi temple, Grandmaster chambers.

For hundreds of years there were 3 sects of force users. there were the Jedi, keepers of peace and justice, wielders of the Light-side of the force. Then there were the sith, passionate, cruel, vindictive, power hungry, surrender to them or die.

For centuries war had raged, between the Sith Empire and the Jedi order. until out of the shadows a third order came, known only as the grey they were true masters in the ways of the force. They served neither Light nor dark. They served the balance and will of the force. Feared for their tremendous power the jedi and sith banded together to wipe them out. for years they fought, the grey order were powerful. The only way to kill them was from orbit as any ground offensive was doomed to failure. Still not all members of the jedi council were convinced that wiping out the grey order was the right thing to do. so after nearly a decade of war there remained only a few hundred grey masters, after a particularly bad defeat the grandmaster of the Gray met with Grandmaster yoda. Begging for help. he arrived in the Jedi Grandmasters private chambers for the meeting. Grandmaster Lenaar stood at 5'10" he wore a standard tunic and a grey open hooded cloak. around his waist was a small belt on which hung the silver gleam of a lightsaber. he sat across from yoda, hoping the wise master would see the truth of his pleas.  
"GrandMaster yoda, you know full well though we may disagree at times, we will be needed. this latest offensive has nearly wiped all of us out. Only a handful of us survived!"

"Hmmm, Hear you pleas I do, help you I can. But a cost there is. Jedi afraid of you they are, and with good reason. powerful you all are. warriors true, still servants we remain, for the will of the force. sith soon gone will they be yet a darkness I fear. in stasis you and other masters will go, released upon the fall of the order. for a vision I have had and freedom, peace, hope, all shall be lost if you do not help."

The grandmaster of the grey Order stood, " what would you have of us?"  
" into stasis you will go, a secret chamber I have for you, awoken you will be when deem it needed I have. know it will be to war you awake. think carefully for decide you must."

Lenarr thought, stroking his slight stubble for a few moment, his glacier blue eyes glazed in deep thought, finally he nodded his assent. " if you help me save my Order then we will pledge to help you restore balance. that is above all our job, we are but servants of the force."

a few days later everything was set, three hundred masters of the grey order went into stasis deep beneath the jedi temple. With them was stored enough supplies to last for a few years, a squadron of hyperspace capable fighters and th coordinates of an ancient jedi stronghold on jeddha. Where a dreadnought crusier loaded with munitions and combat ready waited. Of all the jedi, only Grandmaster yoda knew the grey order still survived. He had installed in his quarters a keypad. Should the day come when the jedi fell he would enter a code and release the grey order. He had made sure they knew where the supplies were. as the last pod sealed and stasis was engagd, yodahad a vision of the future, when all that remained were he and another master, praying it would never happen yoda sealed the chamber and made his way back to his quarters to meditate.

AUTHORS NOTE: soo this is my first starwars fanfic, I'm working on this one as well as the harry potter one I have up. This is an idea I've had kicking around for a while. how would the grey order have changed the outcome of the clone wars and rise of the empire if they had been around? would palpatine have even been able to consolidate his power had members of the grey order survived? I have no idea how long this is going to be or hat will really happen, I'm gonna write and see how the story goes, are there any idea for specific abilities you'd like to see from they grey order? any special combat powers or anything? Feel free to PM me.


End file.
